Look at Me Only ! Izuku !
by Chiyuki Yuuna
Summary: Shouri cemburu. Izuku ga peka. Uraraka sama Iida kepanasan. Dan ini semua karna 1 tukang modus ! Fem!Shouto. Humor ga kerasa.


Just Look at Me ! Izuku !

Warning : Genderbend, Ooc, Aged up chatacter ( 3rd year at U.A ), typo(s), fantasi berlebih, Fem!Shouto.

Rating : T

Pair : TodoDeku 3

-oOo-

Shouri kesal. Benar benar kesal. Melihat pacarnya dekat dengan perempuan lain. Apa pacarnya tidak tau kalau perempuan itu cuma modus ? perempuan sialan itu setau Shouri memiliki peringkat tinggi di General Dept. Buat apa dia meminta bantuan dari pacarnya ?! Sudah pasti untuk modus ! Lagian kenapa tidak meminta tolong Momo yang notabene peringkat 1 ?

"Izuku-kun.. Cara mengerjakan yang bagian ini bagaimana ?"

Menahan diri untuk tidak membakar atau membekukan perempuan ( Masa bod dengan fakta ia dari General Dept dan seorang perempuan, ia sudah tdak perduli dengan gender )yang dengan kurang ajarnya menggelayut disalah satu tangan pacarnya ( dan apa apaan 'Izuku-kun' itu ? Butuh waktu 1 tahun lebih untuk Shouri agar dapat memanggil Izuku dengan namanya , dan perempuan tersebut sudah memanggilnya 'Izuku-kun' ?! Maaf, Shouri tidak terima ) Shouri memberikan death glare terbaiknya untuk perempuan tersebut ( yang sepertinya tidak ia sadari karna terlalu sibuk modus )

"Ah, yang itu, caranya ..."Pacarnya, Midoriya Izuku, mengajarkan perempuan tersebut dengan sabar dan seyuman diwajahnya. _Ah, senyumannya manis seperti biasanya ._ Shouri tidak bisa mengelak kalau pacarnya itu memang tampangnya diatas rata rata, ia juga baik, senyumannya manis, suka membantu orang lain, pintar, ra- tunggu, bukan itu topik utama yang akan dibahas kali ini.

Shouri bukan perempuan yang mudah cemburu, dan Shouri juga tau kalau Izuku terlalu baik untuk menyelingkuhinya dan lagi tentu saja pacarnya itu terlalu baik untuk menolak permintaan perempuan sialan itu.

Tapi siapa yang tidak kesal ketika waktu berduaan mu dengan pacarmu diganggu oleh seseorang yang bahkan tidak kau kenal. Awalnya Shouri, tidak masalah dan mengabaikannya. _Sudah biasa_ pikirnya. Tapi ia hampir diabaikan 1 jam sekarang. Dan kesabarannya juga ada batas.

"Oh~ ! Jadi begitu caranya ! Terimakasih Izuku-kun ! Kalau yang ini ? Kalau yang ini ?" perempuan tersebut semakin mendekat ke arah Izuku dan semakin dekat ia dengan Izuku, Uraraka yang sedang bertugas piket dikelas bersama Iida merasa semakin kepanasan.

"Fwaa ! Iida-kun.. Kok tiba tiba kelas serasa panas ya ?" Mengipas ngipas wajahnya, Uraraka berharap panas disekitar bisa hilang seketika.

Iida yang melihat dan juga merasa kepanasan langsung melihat ke arah penyebab suhu dikelas meningkat. Benar saja, Shouri di mejanya sedang membaca buku dengan normal, jika saja tidak ada api di salah satu tangannya yang sepertinya sudah bisa langsung dilempar keseseorang.

Berlawanan dengan Iida dan Uraraka yang kepanasan, perempuan modus tersebut malah semakin menjadi jadi. Memutuskan sudah tidak tahan, Shouri berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Izuku, ayo pulang"

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Shouri"

Satu kali

"Izu-"

"Tolong ajari aku yang ini ! Izuku-kun !"

Dua kali

"Izuku.. Ayo pulang" Nada suara Shouri mulai memelas di kali ketiga.

"Sebentar lagi ya, Shouri."

Cukup. Memakai wajah poker facenya seperti biasa, Shouri menghela nafas lalu pergi dari kelas. Izuku bodoh. Izuku ga peka. Melirik sekilas ke kelas, Shouri masih bisa melihat perempuan tersebut berusaha menahan Izuku lebih lama.

 _Dasar tukang modus_ batin Shouri seraya membekukan beberapa benda tidak bersalah disekitarnya. _Bahkan ia lebih mementingkan perempuan itu daripada aku_.

Sementara Shouri pergi dengan mood buruk, Izuku sendiri hanya memandangi pintu dan twpat beberapa detik setelahnya, Izuku berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menawarkan senyum kepada perempuan itu.

"Ahaha.. Sepertinya hari ini sampai disini saja, aku yakin kau sudah mengerti semuanya kan tanpa perlu kujelaskan ? Sampai jumpa.. Aku tidak ingin membuat pacarku menunggu lebih lama"Sedangkan perempuan yang modus pada Izuku barusan memucat mendengar 'pacarku' keluar dari mulut Izuku. Ia telah membuat Todoroki Shouri marah dan ia terang terangan modus didepan pacarnya sendiri. Sang perempuan tersebut sudah memucat sepenuhnya ketika Izuku sudah keluar dari kelas.

-oOo-

"Shouri ! Tunggu !"

Satu kali. Shouri yang mendengarnya tetap berjalan, malah mempercepat langkahnya.

"Shourin ! Ayolah ! Tunggu aku !"

Ah, ia memakai nama panggilan untuk memanggil namanya.. Tapi Shouri masih memilih mengabaikan pacarnya itu, dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Midoriya Shouri !"

Shouri harus berhenti sebentar karna terantuk kakinya sendiri ( yang sangat tidak Shouri sekali ) mendengar Izuku memanggilnya 'Midoriya Shouri'. Ia langsung sadar bahwa ia berhenti dan kembali berusaha kabur ketika Izuku sudah menggengam pergelangan tangannya.

"Izuku.. Lepaskan, aku ingin pulang, dan apa maksudmu dengan 'Midoriya Shouri' barusan ?" Berusaha untuk terlihat tenang, Shouri memasang wajah polos sambil melihat kearah Izuku, walau tetap saja itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan blush di wajahnya.

Izuku hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar pacarnya itu ngambek. Oh, rencananya membuat Shouri cemburu berhasil, ia sebenarnya sengaja berlama lama dengan perempuan tadi walau ia sudah tau bahwa perempuan tadi lebih pintar dari pada Izuku.

"Hm ? Setidaknya kita bisa berjalan bersama sampai stasiun kan ? Dan tentu saja, kenapa kau bertanya soal 'Midoriya Shouri', Shouri ? Itu adalah namamu dimasa depan nanti kan ?" Izuku menjawab dengan senyuman dan menggenggam tangan Shouri lebih erat.

Shouri sendiri tidak menyadari wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus dengan sedikit asap serta beberapa percikan api kecil disekitarnya. Izuku sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum melihat reaksi pacarnya tersebut."Kau cemburu ?"

Nada Izuku begitu lembut sampai Shouri merasa bersalah telah menganggap Izuku lebih memilih perempuan tukang modus tadi daripada dirinya. Balas menggenggam tangan Izuku. Shouri membuka mulutnya."Sedikit"

Senyum lembut kembali terulas dibibir Izuku. Merengkuh perempuan yang lebih kecil darinya itu, Izuku mencium pucuk kepalanya dengan lembut."Kau tau hanya kau orang yang kucintai, Shouri, kau tidak perlu cemburu, karna satu satunya yang ada dihatiku hanya kau, ok ?"

"Aku sudah tau kok.. Hanya saja.. Aku kesal.. Itu saja.."Melepaskan rengkuhannya, Shouri menggenggam erat tangan Izuku."Tapi itu tadi, sekarang aku sudah tidak kesal. Izuku adalah orang yang paling kusayang, kalau Izuku direbut orang lain, yang harus kulakukan hanya merebut kembali Izuku..." _Dan mungkin memberi mereka pelajaran karna mengganggu waktu berduaan ku dengan Izuku.._

"Hahaha.. Apa itu.. Dasar Shouri.. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, karna aku tidak akan direbut oleh siapa siapa, ok ?"

Perjalan pulang mereka dihiasi oleh canda tawa dari Izuku yang mengundang senyuman di wajah Shouri. Izuku sama sekali tidak menyesal telah membuat Shouri cemburu. Shouri benar benar menyayanginya sehingga ia cemburu. Perjalanan pulang mereka kali ini terasa lebih berwarna. Memandang Shouri yang sedanh tertawa Izuku menggengam tangan Shouri dengan erat.

Sepertinya lain kali ia akan lebih sering menuruti saran Kaminari untuk membuat pacar kuuderenya ini cemburu. Haha. Tidak sia sia ia mengulur waktu dengan perempuan yang tidak dia ketahui namanya tersebut, toh Izuku tau ia hanya modus. Alasannya meladeni mereka hanya untuk membuat Shouri cemburu dan yah, walau ia yakin Shouri akan memberi perempuan tersebut sedikit pelajaran, tapi Shouri yang marah juga imut kok menurut Izuku.

Nah, sifat Kuudere Shouri sepertinya membuat Izuku menjadi semakin semangat membuat Shouri mengeluarkan berbagai macam ekspresi. Semoga saja ia tidak terlalu semangat sampai menyebabkan kejadian aneh seperti pancuran taman yang beku barusan atau kelas yang menjadi sangat panas atau lebih parah.

-o-End-o-

Author note

*Blushing sambil nutupin muka*

Huwaaa ! Apa yang telah kutulisss ! Waaah ! Malu banget ! Shouto Ooc ! Izuku Ooc ! Alurnya kecepetan ! Fluff ga kerasa ! Hwaaa ! Dan apa apaan ending itu :'D

Apa apaan juga judulnya :'D Awalnya padahal mau bikin Fluffy Fluffy gimana gitu.. Kok jadinya gini ya :'D

Tolong jangan lempar saya pake sepatu :'D Tolong maklumi karna Yukari author baru di ffn serta fandom ini :'D

Tadinya ini mau jadi KatsuDeku :'D tapi karna saya belum pernah liat Shouto cemburu jadilah begini :'D Tolong maafkan sayaa~ :'D

Tolong di review :'D Entah itu mau kritik, saran, flame, atau apapun :'D Itu aja pesan Yukarin di fic ini. Dadah~ :'D

Shirayuki Yukari

Log Out


End file.
